Slytherin girl in Draco's claws
by nelmari
Summary: this is w.ho Pansy Parkinson is. her tale where she comes from. Enjoy and R
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts or Pansy Parkinson. But I do own her family (Old man Parkinson, Darian, Alec, Logan, Julie and Elizabeth. I own Crystal the Cat and Jason Scully.

Chapter 1 - Introduction

Old man Parkinson is the leader of the magical mafia that converses between witches, wizards and muggles. The mafia owns a few wizard's pubs, muggle clubs, stolen car retailers and who knows what more across the world. He has six sons, all of which has at least three of their own sons. Except the youngest two, the twins, Darian and Alec. Darian has one son – Logan –and Alec is the only Parkinson who got a daughter.

Pansy Parkinson.

She is the only female with Parkinson blood. She and Logan are nearly the same age – both turning eleven the following November. All their other cousins are eight or more years older than them.

Pansy's mother – Julie – and Logan's mother – Elizabeth – died when Pansy and Logan was only three years old. After that Alec decided to move Pansy away from his big evil family and keep her safe from their wicked ways. They moved from Romania to England just before Alec turned twenty-two. Darian followed a few months later and they shared a house deep in Yorkshire.

There were still lots of communication between the family. Which caused Alec to be grumpy allot and sometimes he looked so livid that Pansy ran to her room and hid until Logan came to comfort her. The two fathers sometimes went out of town for business and left the children with a neighbor.

The August before the kids turned eleven Pansy received her letter from Hogwarts but Logan didn't receive one. He turned out to be a squib and had to stay at home and go to a muggle school.

Just before Pansy boarded the Hogwarts express her father took her aside.

"Pansy, I want you to choose your friends carefully – you hear?" he whispered.

"Papa, you know I would" the nearly eleven year old reassured him.

"Pansy, those kids at that school are different from the muggles you've known. They are…" he searched for the right word, "wicked. Stay away from those, or try at least."

"Papa," Pansy reached up and took her father's face in her small hands, "wickedness has no race. Magical or not, it is everywhere. Besides you brought me up, didn't you? I learned from the best." She smiled but her father didn't return it.

"Just don't become me, Baby-Angel." He sighed and picked her up. Baby-Angel was his pet name for her and always soothed her when she was bewildered or sad.

"Now – you better get on that train before it leaves without you" he said and put her on the pavement again.

"Not bloody likely!" she said. She gave him a kiss and skipped off to the train. She got in her compartment and waved to him from her window.

Later on the train she nearly fell asleep before her compartment door was flung open. She sat up startled and looked towards the new arrival. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. He looked around the room and when his eyes fell on Pansy he stepped in.

"Hmm…you have your own compartment, you must be important." He said and sneered at her.

She couldn't think of a reply so she just studied him. He must be about sixteen years old she though.

"What's the matter, cat got your tong?' he nodded towards the slim icy-white cat sleeping in another seat. This cat – Crystal – was very old and Pansy had gotten her a few years ago from her grandfather. Pansy rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to respond but just then a blond boy poked his head in looking very angrily towards the other boy.

"Scully, what's taking you? We have people to bother." The boy said with a voice that sent a chill down Pansy's spine. He caught sight of her as she moved to pick up her cat.

He grunted in her direction and spoke to Scully:

"I'll wait outside," and with that he stepped out.

To Pansy's surprise Scully turned back to her.

"You have a name, Mute?" he mocked.

"You first" she spoke as briefly as she could. He sneered again but answered.

"Jason Scully, fifth year Slytherin from Scotland" he said. Pansy could hear the blond boy complain from the corridor.

"I'm Pansilla Parkinson … Pansy actually – from…" she was cut off.

"Parkinson? Form Romania?" it was the Blond boy. He came back into the compartment and studied her for a sec. Before she could answer he reached out his hand for her to shake.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, from nowhere in particular." She reached up and shook his hand. His mood had quickly changed. "Mind if we sit here?" he asked and motioned for Scully to join him after she agreed.

"I didn't know the Parkinsons bred girls. I was under the impression they only had boys in the Parkinson blood." Draco Malfoy said as he stared at her.

"In four centuries of Parkinson existence, I am the only Parkinson girl" she told them. Scully tried to find a clue to what they were talking about.

"Who is the Parkinson's?" he finally asked.

"Only the biggest – most evil family in all the universe." Malfoy said matter-of-factly. Pansy's jaw dropped and her eyes grew wide. The two boys stared at her reaction. She felt herself begin to shake as she realized the truth. She wás in the most evil family; she just wasn't as evil as the rest of them, or at all.

She swallowed hard and stood up.

"Yes – well – you have to leave now, I better be changing into robes… and you have to leave – Now!" they stood up surprised and walked out. Malfoy turned back around.

"See you at school, Parkinson" he said with a smile and left.

A/N: well that is chapter 1. hope you liked it. Please R&R or there is no point in keeping it up. So pleeeease R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: hope it is worth the try. If anyone finds out about this, please let all your friends know because this is fun

Pansy sat sipping her pumpkin juice and mentally went over the happenings of the past hour.

She left the train with all the other students and followed the half giant to the lake. She got in a boat with two other girls, Selly Mayweather and Lisa du Pont. They walked to the Great Hall and felt the great sting of all eyes on them. Prof. Dumbledore stood to talk and Pansy's attention was immediately attracted to Draco Malfoy as he started to insult the teacher, away from earshot.

"Old man, he should have retired years ago. He doesn't even know the difference between mudbloods and real wizards." His voice was low but Pansy was near enough to hear. The stupid old hat was singing now and his voice was irritating to Pansy. She tilted her head down and closed her ears to stop her from hearing anything. When she looked up again Prof. McGonigall was reading out the names.

"Susan Bourns…" – "Hufflepuff!" the hat called. Pansy looked around her and only caught ear of the ceremony from time to time.

"Lisa du Pont," – "Ravenclaw!" Damn! Pansy thought, she really liked that girl.

"Hermione Granger," – "Gryffindor!" Pansy looked at the girl with bushy hair and a nervous look on her face.

"Draco Malfoy," Pansy watched the blond boy walk up to the hat. "Slytherin!" the hat said without touching Draco's head.

"Pansilla Parkinson" the older Slytherin's hushed after her name was spoken but only briefly – and could only be heard if you were waiting for it. She walked up to the stool and sat down. "Slytherin!" the hat called out and the Slytherin table cheered especially loud. She jumped off the stool, delighted to be out of the limelight. She sat down next to Draco Malfoy and let out a sigh of relieve. Just then the hall went silent after the name "Harry Potter" was called out. Pansy watched intently as the dark haired boy sat down on the stool. Draco became annoyed and turned his attention to Pansy. He was studying her so keenly that if she saw him she would have snapped at him. She turned to him and he looked away.

"What!" she snapped inaudibly as if she had indeed seen him.

"Ronald Weasley," – "Gryffindor!" again Draco was annoyed. Pansy saw this and put her hand in his face to stop him from staring at her again. A few more names were called out until the eating started. Pansy talked to Draco and his friends – Crabbe and Goyle.

After the feast Lana Fillyn – a Slytherin prefect – led the first years to the dungeons. And their common room.

When Pansy entered the big common room she stopped to look. Draco stopped behind her and spoke.

"Cool, isn't it. Welcome home Parkinson."

She looked at him a bit exasperated but couldn't help returning his grin.

"Come Parkinson," Scully was suddenly standing next to Pansy, grabbed her arm and led her to a sofa.

'Draco…" she said and tried to grab Draco's robe.

"Yes, come Malfoy" Scully stopped and motioned for Draco to follow.

"Congratulations on making Slytherin, Parkinson. Then again it was inevitable." An already seated boy said.

"This is Fillyn…" Scully quickly said as he pointed to the speaker, "Malfoy, and Parkinson" he introduced to all the other's seated around the fire. The older students nodded and made space for the newcomers to sit.

"Why did you say it was inevitable that I came to Slytherin, while I just as easily could have gone to any other house?" Pansy enquired as she was handed a bottle of drink.

"You're a Parkinson, every Parkinson in history has been in Slytherin" Scully answered the question that had actually been directed to Fillyn.

Pansy looked at him angrily.

"My name does not define me, Scully"

"How so?" he replied.

"Well… I am not a slut," she said matter-of-factly. Draco spat out the contents in is mouth and stared at her. Pansy looked at Draco quickly and then at Scully. He had a grin on his face that she wanted to slap off.

"How I could resent that," he said with his grin ever growing.

"You should!" she shot at him. His face fell, shocked. Fillyn chuckled and stood up.

" I love this girl, can we keep her?" Fillyn said, "say something funny, please Ace."

She looked at him and shook her head when she realized he called her Ace.

She took her first sip of the drink in her hand and noticed why Draco had spit his out. It was a very strong mixture of alcohol. She swallowed it – being use to alcohol slipped in her drink.

"Smooth," she said and threw the bottle out in a pot plant.

Fillyn chuckled again and gave her the impression that he was already drunk.

"Playtime is over kids, time for bed." Prefect Fillyn interrupted.

"Play with us" Scully said playfully and licked his lips.

"Sure! You'd like that wouldn't you?" she said with sarcasm dripping with every word.

"Go throw yourself over a bridge Lana," Fillyn snapped, "We're just having fun."

"I couldn't care less about what you are doing, Chris. It's bedtime for first years and you're slowly killing two of them." She motioned to Pansy and Draco. Lana Fillyn took Pansy by her wrist and dragged her to her feet.

"Come girl, bedtime. You two boy, now!" Lana said as she took Pansy to the stairs.

"Yes mother" Draco spat as he too stood up and walked to his dorm.

"Night, Ace – night Malfoy" Scully and Fillyn called up the stairs. Pansy threw them one more glance before she lost complete sight of them.

The next morning Pansy got dressed and walked to the Great Hall. There she walked past Scully and Fillyn as they sat talking.

"Good morning guys" she chirped as she stood behind Fillyn. He grunted and looked at her. His eyes where blood shot.

"Not so far." Fillyn mumbled. Pansy sat down next to him and watched as he dropped his head to the table.

"First years, get your timetable here" Lana called from behind them. Fillyn grunted again and sat up. "First year's timetables here" she called again.

"Throw something sharp at her please," Fillyn snapped in her direction. She glared at him and walked on.

"What's with Fillyn?" Draco came asked.

"Hangover!" Pansy and Scully said together.

"Hangover?" Draco repeated.

"Shush, not so loud, someone might hear," Pansy whispered. Draco shrugged and walked away.

"Do we have to have class at this ungodly hour?" Fillyn said as he and Scully walked Pansy to her first class.

"Excuse me?" Pansy frowned.

"Fillyn has a thing about the sun," Scully answered.

"It's too bright, it makes children laugh and have fun. It's a bloody nightmare." Fillyn declared.

Pansy laughed and when Fillyn glared at her she shut up.

"Well it's only nine o'clock." She pointed out, receiving another grunt from him.

"God, it's early"

"I should think so," she smiled at he pain in his face, "hey, where is Malfoy?"

She turned around to look for him and soon enough he showed up behind her.

They were nearing their classroom and started walking slower.

"You were a child once yourself, you know." Pansy said as they came to a stop.

"One I'd rather not relive, thank you very much." Fillyn argued. He stepped backwards and started greeting them. Before he walked away Pansy threw him one last understanding look and stepped into the class. Then she heard one more "god it's early" coming from the hallway.

(A/N: this is it for now. I know it is still a bit boring but the action will soon come. Please be patient with me.)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

(A/N: I don't own it, only Scully, Fillyn and the plot. Hey that's a lot! Enjoy Thanks fieryred for your support.)

"How was class today, precious?" Scully asked in a cheery voice.

"It happened and now it's over, what's to tell?" Pansy replied. Draco dropped in the sofa and threw his books on the table. Pansy followed his example.

"Evening beloved friends" Fillyn came dancing into the common room.

"You seem excessively cheerful?" Draco announced with a grunt.

"Well what can I say? All's well that ends well!" Fillyn said and grabbed Pansy by her arm and lead her around the room in a very rough waltz. She fell onto Draco's lap laughing breathlessly.

"Get off me!" he growled and pushed her to the floor. She didn't stop laughing though.

"You should grow up," Draco continued.

Between laughs she replied, "Oh it's just a bit of fun!" but he sneered at her.

"Oh your probably right. Suck it up Fillyn, we're in finishing school." She mocked and pasted a very serious look on her face with frown and all. She stood up straight and kept her feet together and her arms stuck to her sides. You could almost say she looked like a soldier. Fillyn did the same on the couch, looking scarier than ever.

This lasted only a moment until Pansy burst out in uncontrollable giggles. Fillyn started to laugh too and they bent over doubled from stomach pains. That reminds me! Dinner!

Anyway, the surrounding group joined the laughter. Draco sat back and crossed his arms feeling irritated. After a moment he stood, grabbed Pansy around her waist and carried her out of the common room. Outside she calmed down and threw her arms around Draco. Then she collapsed playfully and he had to carry her all the way to the Great Hall.

This was child's play, Draco knew. This was exactly what his father warned him about. He couldn't think what his father would say if he heard this was all coming from Pansy Parkinson. However he shook the thought out of his mind.

At the dinner table Pansy became somewhat normal again. Draco kept throwing angry glances towards the Gryfindor table and eventually Pansy asked him out about it.

"Harry Potter and Ron Weasley," Draco pointed them out. Pansy remembered they where the ones who made Draco look away and then at her.

"What are they worth?" she asked after studying them for a few seconds.

"How do you mean?" Draco asked confused.

"I mean, the effort of hating them – what's it worth?" she asked intelligently.

"In terms of what Pansy?"

"Cash!"

"Billions!"

"Now come on Draco, it can't be that bad"

"You think? They are our rivals Pansy, that Potter prat thinks he is a god. He needs censoring and quick."

"And I suppose you are the one to do it to him?"

"Or you could, actually anyone who has the guts to stand up to him"

"Then you can step out of the line right before it forms, because it does not include you"

Draco kicked Pansy's shin. She rolled her eyes because it didn't hurt a bit.

"Then if you say so Draco, I will hate them with you. We are after all on the same side!" Draco nodded. At that moment Scully and Fillyn sat down beside both Pansy and Draco.

"Whose side are you on?" Scully asked.

"What's it to you?" Pansy asked.

"A pound of feathers" Scully stated which gained a frown from the girl.

"What?"

"I don't know, it just seemed like the best thing to say. Anyway are you busy after dinner?"

"Homework!" Draco answered.

"Oh boo-hoo! We have plans for you so alter yours." Scully snapped.

"What plans?" Pansy enquired.

"For us to know and you not to" Fillyn stated. "You in or not?"

Draco seemed edgy, Pansy considered for a moment. _What could they possibly do that could get us killed or even expelled?_ She asked herself. _Though the reputation for Slytherin's is that they never get caught or punished. _

"Why not?" she chirped. Draco agreed too.

"Well then, if you are done with dinner put these on and wait by the third floor corridor." Scully said as he handed them each a blindfold.

"We're not allowed on the third floor," Draco protested.

"We won't be going there, our destination is secret. It's just a safe place where we know no kids will interrupt you." Scully informed them in whispers.

"See you at eight" the older boys greeted them and walked to their own seats.

"We're not seriously going, are we?" Draco asked in a squeaky voice.

"I am!" she stated and continued with her dinner.

"Then you go alone," Draco articulated and walked out of the hall.

"Fine!" she called after him.

When the time came, Pansy climbed the stairs to the third floor and stood at the top step. She put the blindfold on with difficulty and leaned against the stair rail.

Waiting…

(A/N: that's it. My new years chapter. Again - Thank you fieryred for your support, sorry it took me so long to add this but I was on holiday away from my computer)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: you know what I'm about to say; I don't own it, only Scully, Fillyn, Oelricht and the stupid plot. I'm getting tired of this, just kidding! R&R

A/N: Here it goes. Just don't fall asleep in front of the computer. LOL

Chapter 4

It was quiet on the stairs as Pansy waited patiently. She finally heard footsteps a few floors down. She stiffened in the fear that it might be a teacher. She closed her eyes under the blindfold and listened to the steps approaching. The person was climbing the stairs from the first floor up. The rhythm in the steps was actually intoxicating. Pansy slipped to sit on the step and waited.

The patter of steps stopped at the bottom of the stairs that Pansy occupied. A chuckle came from the person as he stood there. Pansy frowned and braved to take the blindfold off to look at the person. It was Scully and Pansy wanted to kill him for scaring her.

"Hey, put that back on" he said as he approached her.

When he stood in front of her she stood and hit him hard in the chest.

"You bloody didn't need to scare me like that!" she scolded.

Scully clamped the tender spot she hit and laughed.

"Sorry, let me help you with that." He replied and took the blindfold out of her hands. She sighed and turned around. He gently placed the black material around her head and tied it. She gasped when it was too tight. Scully adjusted the knot and turned the girl around again.

"That too," he said as he roughly tugged at her robe. Pansy crossed her arms stepped back. "Just the robe, Ace, - no more."

Pansy considered.

"Fine" she said and opened her arms for him to take it off. A sneer crossed her face as Scully groaned. He saw this and laughed. Then he stood closer and first took off her cloak then unbuttoned her robe. Underneath the robe Pansy was wearing a black and red checker skirt and a faded black polo neck with the sleeves cut off. Scully couldn't help but think that for an eleven-year-old girl she looked good. After she stepped away from the robe on the floor Scully replaced her cloak.

He smoothly led Pansy down the stairs and to his destination.

When they stopped, Pansy could hear voices from beyond a door. The door opened after a series of knocks and the voices became louder. Scully removed the blindfold and Pansy met a magnificent sight.

It was a formal gathering with tables and a dance floor.

Everyone was dressed in attire fit for the 1890's, which made Pansy kind of uncomfortable.

"Come along. I have to go get dressed." Scully ordered. Before Pansy could refuse, Scully was directing her to a side door. They entered and Scully took out his wand. He waved it above his head and his school clothes turned into the same 1890s theme. He directed the wand at Pansy and waved it again.

Pansy felt the small silver tiara on her head. She looked for a mirror and glanced at her reflection. Odd!

"Beautiful!" Scully mused at his creation.

"What's with the tiara?" she asked. Her clothes were still the black ones she wore on the stairs only with the tiara, so it looked out of place.

"It looks cute" Scully stated and redirected Pansy to the party.

"And if I hate being cute?" Pansy asked.

"That's your problem, Ace." Scully informed her, "It's not coming off!"

They walked back into the party room together. Pansy couldn't recognize anyone but then again she didn't know many Slytherins yet.

"Go and make some friends," Scully instructed. "I have other business to attend to."

Before Pansy could protest, he was gone. Pansy walked into the crowd and said hi to the first person she saw.

That person simply smiled, bowed and walked away. The next couple of people ignored her like she wasn't there. She wandered around for a while until she found a group that was speaking Russian. _Yes!_ Pansy thought. At least something I could have in common with them.

The conversation occurred in Russian.

"Evening friends" she said. The Slytherins turned towards her, bowed and smiled.

"Welcome, princess." One of the guys said. Pansy frowned at 'princess' but remembered the tiara.

"Has anyone seen Scully?" she asked.

"Why would you want him, are you blowing us off so soon? Sorry if we have offended you, your highness." The guy said sadly.

"No, I'm not blowing you off, I just want a piece of him." She said. She didn't know whether anyone understood that 'a piece of him' meant she wanted to argue with him. They probably did because they pointed him out.

"Thank you, what's your name?" she asked.

"Oelricht Agorok" he answered.

"Nice to meet you Oelricht, I'll see soon." Pansy greeted him. Oelricht took her hand and kissed it.

"See you soon Princess Pansy" he said.

She walked over to Scully and drew his attention. Fillyn was there too and he saw her first.

"Ace! Princess!" he said and he picked her up and swayed her around. "You look good, very cute, and all"

Pansy narrowed her eyes dangerously and Fillyn let her go.

"Okay that's not cute, that's impressive" Fillyn said quickly at the sight of her angry face.

"Having fun Ace?" Scully came into view. He saw her eyes and looked at Fillyn who seemed a bit fazed by Pansy's anger.

"Wow, you are good Ace" Scully mused. "You scared Fillyn, no one can do that."

"I guess she already proved herself worthy." Fillyn said when he relaxed again.

"Well what a night, lets retire." Scully said to Pansy. He escorted her to the door and they left.

"Where are we?" Pansy asked when they've been walking for a very long time.

"Outside the Slytherin common room" Scully answered. Pansy took off the tiara and handed it to Scully.

"No it's yours, you established yourself as our princess." Scully gave it back.

"What?"

"You don't need to understand. But know that you will be the one to hand over the tradition when your time comes. You need to attend two more 'adventures' before you become a member but it will be soon."

"Whatever!"

"Around the corner is the door to the Slytherin common room. Good night Princess."

"Night!" Pansy said stiffly and walked away.

A/N: I really don't know what to do more. So this is it. Hope it's worth anything. It is kinda boring. But Pansy had to establish her name in Slytherin firstly before the big stuff begins. R&R


End file.
